The Music Box
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Hey guys, this story is a continuation of 'Music Box' by kittycat-popko. Just to let you know that I'm rewriting this story as I think I can improve it so this version won't be here for much longer as I'll take it down when I've done the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Music Box**_

Hey guys, this story is a continuation of '_Music Box_' by kittycat-popko. She decided not to continue with it so I volunteered to do it. I hope you enjoy and, as with my other stories, if you have any brilliant ideas then PM me.

Below is the first chapter as written by kittycat-popko, the next chapter will be the second one.

Labyrinth Fanfiction

Sarah is now 25, and is living her childhood dream; she is a well known actor on stage. But what happens when she finds a music box with a haunting melody from her past? SarahxJareth. Jareth and Sarah may be slightly OOC, this is my first try

Sarah walked down the hall, the skirt of her dress sweeping behind her as she headed towards her dressing room. Why was it that every time she thought she had escaped it, the past came rushing back? She had made it as an actress onstage, usually acting in fairytales or plays with a strong fantasy theme. Love stories were her favorite.

She may have grown up from that young, childish child, but she had never let go of her fairytales. She felt like laughing every time she remembered how she was at fifteen. Oh, how melodramatic she was! She was asked to wash the dishes, and she'd grumble to herself about being a slave for an hour!

Unfortunately, as well as keeping her fairytales, it seemed she was destined to keep her past as well. Just when she thought she had left it b, to just forget it, her manager had informed her of a play he had signed her up to; the Labyrinth. She felt like laughing and crying at the same time; she was to act as herself. The name was different of course, but it was still the role that she had lived, ten years ago. Of course the only one's who knew that were Toby, though he was too young at the time to remember it, Jareth, but he wasn't about to tell anybody, at least not anybody mortal, and herself.

Sarah sighed. At least she would act well; all she had to do is remember her own experience. She tugged at the sleeve of her dress nervously. She was wearing a dress similar to the one of that fateful day, when she was acting in the park. She had fussed a ridiculous amount over every little detail; although she would have rather not be reminded of her time in the labyrinth, she couldn't stand seeing things inaccurate. Finally, it had looked as close as it could possibly get to the real thing.

'Ludo', 'Sir Didymus' and 'Hoggle' were slightly off, and 'Jareth' wasn't as frightening or as handsome as the real – wait. She did not just think that. Sarah shook her head sharply, pushing her way into her room.

She sat down at her dressing table and glared at her reflection wearing the heavy – and annoying – make-up, before she noticed the music box. She picked it up, marveling at its beauty.

It was covered in pale cream silk embroidered with small pale pink and purple flowers. At the front it had a large centerpiece of embroidery featuring beautiful pink and purple tulips. To finish it off, it had intricate gold edging.

Although she was surprised at the quality of the music box, she was not surprised it was here. It was well known amongst her fans that she had acquired a love of music boxes.

She located the key and wound the box up, sighing as a beautiful – yet strangely haunting and familiar – tune drifted out. She began to hum along, but memory intruded and she sat upright, gazing at the box in fear as she remembered just where she had heard the tune.

~Flashback~

"_Toby!" she shouted, watching the baby crawl up some stairs, as she desperately tried to find a way to him in the puzzle that was the Escher room. She took off, trying to block out that damned voice. Jareth was singing, his beautiful voice cutting through her every thought, making it next to impossible to think._

_She wanted the singing to stop, yet she wished for it to continue. His words, filled with anger, pain and something else she couldn't identify cut her, and she became even more desperate as she felt her resolve slipping. Time was running out._

~End flashback~

Sarah was jolted out of her daydream, and she blinked at the mirror, wondering what had distracted her. She could still hear Jareth's voice singing in her head… her eyes widened and she whirled around, coming face to face with the very man who haunted her thoughts.

"Hello Sarah" Jareth said quietly Sarah shrunk back into her chair, terrified, but with a sharp mental shake she gathered her wits. He had no power over her. She must remember that.

"What do you want?" she asked, relieved that her voice was relatively steady.

"It's been such a long time" Jareth began

"Ten years"

"Yes. And I decided I'd visit to see how you're getting along. Do you like my present?"

"It's a lot better than the crystal ball you offered me that night. Or the ones you kept leaving on my pillow all the time"

"Each of you birthdays. You've still got them, haven't you?" Jareth said, stalking towards her. Sarah stood up, not wanting to be trapped in the chair. She took refuge behind the desk she sat at to read. Jareth simply laughed. "You can't escape from me Sarah"

"You have no power over me" She said, her voice wavering. Jareth frowned suddenly, scaring Sarah out of her wits.

"I know" he said in a low voice.

Sarah closed her eyes in relief. When she opened them, Jareth was gone. She looked around the room, then behind her, expecting him to be somewhere she couldn't see him, but he was really gone. Just then, a knock came on the door, "five minutes miss" a stage hand called. Sarah took a deep breath, and sent herself into the state of mind of when she was fifteen.

**Chapter One**

"Well I guess I'll go down"

Sarah was in the 'hole' with the helping hands, which were really extra's with their hands through holes in the wood. A few of them were actors, who would speak when the hands made the faces. The play was going beautifully, and Sarah was starting to forget about her encounter with Jareth.

"She chose down!" one of the hand 'faces' said.

"Was that wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Too late now" another 'face' said.

She was lowered into the mock oubliette a great deal more gently than she had been in real life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Music Box**_

Hey guys, this story is a continuation of '_Music Box_' by kittycat-popko. She decided not to continue with it so I volunteered to do it. I hope you enjoy and, as with my other stories, if you have any brilliant ideas then PM me.

Below is the second chapter as written by kittycat-popko, the next chapter will be mine.

**Chapter One**

"Well I guess I'll go down"

Sarah was in the 'hole' with the helping hands, which were really extra's with their hands through holes in the wood. A few of them were actors, who would speak when the hands made the faces. The play was going beautifully, and Sarah was starting to forget about her encounter with Jareth.

"She chose down!" one of the hand 'faces' said.

"Was that wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Too late now" another 'face' said.

She was lowered into the mock oubliette a great deal more gently than she had been in real life. They lights dimmed and were finally shut off as a pair of the 'hands' slid a grate over the bottom of the 'hole', plunging the stage and audience into darkness. Sarah kneeled there waiting for 'hoggle' to come help her. The actor playing hoggle was twice as tall as hoggle really was, but there were no other actors short enough that could play hoggle as well as Jack could.

A few seconds before hoggle was due to arrive, Sarah began to feel woozy. Colors began to dance in front of her eyes, and her head was swimming. She let out a low moan, too low for anyone to hear, and fell unconscious.

The audience watched in anticipation as 'Hoggle' lit up the oubliette. Confusion, then panic ensued. Sarah was gone.

Jareth watched Sarah sleep in the real oubliette through one of his crystal balls, twirling three others in his left hand absentmindedly. Good, she had drunk the water. He had used his Fae magic to drug it like he done to the peach ten years ago, except this time, instead of transporting her into the crystal ball he sent her and making her forget should she escape, it made her fall asleep and then transported her here.

She had changed, his Sarah. He had watched her grow, watched her throw out the toys and costumes and replace them with books, boring, non-fiction books. He had watched jealously as she brought home boyfriends, but satisfied that she never let them get any further than a kiss. But he wouldn't let them stay with her for long, should they get any ideas, and so he would scare them off within a few weeks to a couple of months.

Sarah lost her childish demeanor, stopped saying those words he loved the most, 'it's not fair' and excelled so fast in acting that many a time he found himself foiling sabotage. The acting business, he had learned, was more treacherous than even his labyrinth.

She had also lost a bit of her calm composure she had as a child, when facing him, although her reaction cold have just been because she was certain she would never see him again. He couldn't figure out just what prompted him to talk to her, or to bring her here, but he had, and now he had to find an excuse. He wasn't planning to tell her why unless he absolutely had to, which gave him a little more time. Thinking about it a little longer, he supposed it was the desire to win that made him do it. He wasn't happy that she had beaten him, and that little reminder from her had angered him.

"She's waking" he murmured, watching her shift, her eyelids fluttering. This caused a stir among the goblins in the throne room, who ran around shouting his words. "Shut up" Jareth said, "the whole world doesn't need to know". They quieted down. "Well, well Sarah, we are about to meet in my domain for the second time. And this time, I'll be the one who wins."

"Ohhh… Ow" Sarah sat up slowly, groaning as pain shot through her neck. She blinked sleepily, wondering why it was so cold onstage. She realized where she was in a matter of seconds. "Oh god" she whispered. She wasn't scared, nor was she surprised. Trust Jareth to do something like this. "Damnit!"

"Damn what?" a velvety voice came from the darkness.

"You! Damn you Jareth! Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"It seems you've developed a bit of a foul mouth" Jareth said, his amusement evident in his tone. Sarah could imagine him smirking, watching her in the darkness.

"Like you haven't heard it before" she muttered, and Jareth chuckled.

Suddenly, the oubliette lit up, and she was blinded. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that she couldn't see him. She took a step backwards, and hit something hard… and warm. Gloved hands grasped her arms and spun her around, and she glared up at Jareth's smug face.

"let me go" she said, but as she expected, he did not comply. Instead, his grin only widened. "so help he Jareth, if you don't let me go I'll-" she began, but he cut her off.

"You'll what?" he asked mockingly, but he released her. She took a few steps backward, not stopping until she was out of arms reach.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Because you challenged me. I don't like to lose Sarah" She opened her mouth to reply, but he continued. "You are the first person to beat my labyrinth, and so you presented me with a challenge; you. I was prepared to leave it a little longer, to let you finish the play, but you said those words, those damnable words, challenging me. So this time, you're facing the Labyrinth again, on my terms. This time, the stakes will be higher" He finished, his serious, intense expression scaring her.

She desperately tried to salvage her wits from the rubble he had left her self control in, tried to stop herself from cowering there in front of him. He had taken her here, to run the labyrinth? What were the stakes? Her curiosity overtook her, an overwhelming desire to know the stakes. His intentions would be clear once she knew what she was playing for, what would happen if she lost.

She took a large breath, steeling herself for the answer Jareth would give, knowing that with his unpredictability, it could be anything.

"What are the stakes?"


	3. Chapter 3

_The Music Box_

**Hi, well, here it is. The first of my continuation chapters for kittycat-popko's '**_**Music Box**_**'.**

**So I've decided to change this from third person narration (he, she, it ect.) to first person (I) just because it flows better that way for me.**

**I don't own '**_**Labyrinth**_**' or any of it's characters and I've just adopted this story from kittycat-popko. I also don't own any of the other movies, books ect that I've referenced. Oh! And I've used something from prettyflour 's '**_**My Shiny Freak**_**', keep an eye out for it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"What are the stakes?" I asked, my chin held high.

"You." He smirked.

"What?!" I hissed, in annoyance.

"If you win this time then you're free and I won't bother you anymore." He replied, his smirk growing even wider. I nodded and began to look around for a way out of the oubliette.

"But," he continued and I froze. '_Damn, I wasn't expecting anything else._' I thought.

"If _**I**_ win then you're mine and you stay in this world." At his words, I let out a wild growl, something I'd never done until that moment.

"And why should I agree to that?" I snarled.

"Because if you don't then you'll stay here in this oubliette for the rest of your life." He smirked cruelly.

"Well it seems like I have no choice but to accept." I replied, a frown creasing my forehead.

"Excellent. Oh, and Sarah, your little friends are _**not**_ allowed to help you. Even if they were they wouldn't be much help. The Labyrinth's changed a lot since you were last here." He said before vanishing.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!!!" I screamed. But I needn't have bothered. Because in that moment I suddenly appeared at the entrance to the Labyrinth with Jareth stood at my side.

"You have 13 hours, just like last time." He said simply, as he opened the door to the Labyrinth for me.

"Fine." I replied before stalking off inside.

The doors slammed closed behind me and I was decidedly alone.

"Well, best get started. Come on feet." I sighed before running off down the same direction that I'd gone before. Just like last time I ran for ages without any sign of a turn but, after I felt that I'd run far enough I decided to try walking through the wall again.

I was in such a hurry that I decided to run straight at it.

"OWWWWWW!!!!" I yelled as I ran slap bang into a very, _very,__** very**_ hard stone wall.

"It won't work." A small but very familiar voice said beside and slightly below me. I looked down and saw the worm.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because there's no opening there." It replied.

"Well, is there one nearby?" I asked, it seems I'd dismissed Jareth's earlier comment about the Labyrinth too soon.

"Yeah, there's a door over there." It said as it nodded towards a door next to where I'd run into that hadn't been there before. '_Typical_' I thought huffily.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem, just remember: go to the right." I smiled back before diving into its hole, probably to have a cup of tea with its wife.

I boldly strolled up to the door. I tried the handle but it wouldn't open. It was then that I noticed writing above the door. '_**Speak, Friend and Enter**_' it read.

"Shit!" I swore, I've never been very good at riddles. Not really knowing what the answer I decided to just say random things.

"Hello? Open up! Purple flying fish frogs! Oh fuckaduck!" I screamed the last two words when nothing worked.

"Fuckaduck? Well, you're vocabulary is certainly worse than it used to be." Jareth's smooth voice said behind me. I whirled around to see him leaning against the wall. He was in his usual white poet's shirt, black leather waistcoat, black leather boots and sinfully tight grey pants. While I was avoiding looking at his um…assets I noticed that he looked smugly amused.

"Well excuse me for not being able to solve a damn riddle." I spat sarcastically.

"Well, to give you more of a fighting chance I'll give you a hint. It's in a book you've read. And that's now cost you three hours." He smirked as he brought up the image of that silly clock and wound the hour hand ahead three full hours. Then he vanished.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

I vented my anger verbally for a couple of minutes before turning my attention back to the door. I couldn't think of which book contained the stupid riddle. Then suddenly it hit me!

"Friend!" I gasped. As I did so the door swung open and I ran through. For some reason I was in the fieries' forest.

"I'm sure this was farther on last time." I said, ponderingly.

Suddenly the fieries jumped out.

"Hey little lady! You came back!" A really thin one said.

"Time to take off her head!" The fattest one grinned. They all started to swarm on me and held me down as one began trying to remove my head.

"Leave her alone!" A sharp voice shouted suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Music Box

_**So, did anyone pick up on the references that I made? The riddle is actually from 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring**_**'. And the reference to '**_**My Shiny Freak**_**' by prettyflour is "fuckaduck", lol. That had me in fits of giggles for about five minutes.**

**I don't own '**_**Labyrinth**_**' or any of it's characters and I've just adopted this story from kittycat-popko. I also don't own any of the other movies, books ect that I've referenced.**

**This chapter is the first one where I've got an original character in it. ****J**

**Lucky you, 4 updates in 3 hours. That's a new record for me!**

**Chapter 4**

"_Leave her alone!" A sharp voice shouted suddenly._

We looked over in the direction of the voice. Stood there was a girl of about 18. She was dressed in black leather trousers, a black silk corset with red silk ribbon cross-tying, a red silk cloak and high-heeled boots. I also noticed that she carried a silver longsword on her right hip (**picture on profile)**. Her hair was very short and a bright cherry red which accentuated her pale skin. Her bright blue eyes flashed. As I looked closer I realised that while she looked human she wasn't. Her ears (which were only just visible) were pointed and her eyes were obviously not human, the pupils were slits, rather like in a cat's eyes (**picture on profile**).

"I said leave her alone!" She growled, with a start I realised that her accent was profoundly Welsh. The fieries must have known something about her that I didn't because they fled, leaving me alone with her.

Slowly she walked over to me and helped me up.

"Don't worry about _y tanau_, they won't try and hurt you again. I'm Eirianwen Frith." She smiled.

"I'm Sarah. If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" I smiled back nervously.

"I don't mind. I'm a _ddriag_ or a dragon in English. You might have acutally heard of me." She replied.

"Umm…I don't think so." I said, unsure of how she'd react.

"Ever seen the Welsh flag?" She asked.

"Yes, that's the one with the red dragon on a green and white background isn't it?" I nodded.

"Yep. Well, that's me. I'm _y ddriag goch_. But you can call me Eirian." She smiled.

We set off and soon found ourselves in a large courtyard with 32 pieces on the farthest side and 30 on the side nearest us.

"It's a giant chess set!" I gasped. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"It's like in '_Harry Potter_', we have to play our way across the courtyard." I frowned. I _**hated**_ '_Harry Potter_', the only reason I'd read the books was to be able to say that I'd read them and have evidence as to why I don't like them.

"Well, we'd best get started then." Eirian said. One of the missing pieces was a black knight, which Eirian stood in for, and the other was the black queen. '_I bet Jareth__is __**loving**__ this!_' I thought as I took my place.

The game went on for several hours, and I was getting very conscious of the time it was taking but eventually we won and got to exit the courtyard from the other side. Instantly we were hit by the unmistakable smell of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"This used to be much farther on!" I gasped as I held my nose.

"Everything in the Labyrinth moved around." Eirian replied, holding her nose too.

I was disappointed to find the Sir Didymus wasn't stood by his bridge. We passed out of the Bog very quickly and into the hedge maze. Unfortunately it seemed just as confusing as it had been before. But when I reached the two doors with the red and blue sentries I was ready.

"Before you say anything I know the rules. But, and call this me being cynical, I think that you're _**both**_ lying and that both doors lead to certain death." I said quickly.

"No we're not." The red sentry said.

"We aren't both lying, only one of us is." The blue one added.

"Then how come you're agreeing? The rules are that one of you at least is always lying but whichever one tells me that could be lying about that so chances are that you're both lying." I sighed.

"Still, I have to pick a door so I'll choose…the red one." I added. Eirian and I pushed the door open before jumping across the hidden pit that lead to the oubliette. There were more tunnels of hedges beyond the pit and we wasted at least 2 hours in there. As we rounded a corner it became very dark.

"I don't like the feel of this place." Eirian whispered, looking around.

There was no time to say anymore because at the moment a huge spider rounded the corner. It looked very much like Shelob from '_The Lord of the Rings_' (**AN: If you want a picture then I'm afraid you'll have to find it yourself, I'm terrified of spiders and I can't even look at a picture of one without having a mini panic attack**).

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed as it headed straight towards me. Before it could attack me and try to eat me for dinner, Eirian jumped in between me and it. She drew her sword and slashed at the giant spider. As it backed off slightly a bright light surrounded Eirian and once it faded there stood a massive red dragon in her place. The spider took one look at her before running away. But it couldn't run fast enough from Eirianwen's fiery breath. The cobwebs around us caught fire quickly. The flames spread along it and soon hit the spider.

The noise it made as it died is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. It was such a sound of agony that I felt sorry for it, even if it had been trying to eat me. Eirian changed back to her human form and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here. _Y Corynod Mawr_ rarely live alone." She yelled as she pulled me out of the exit. After another 2 hours wandering through the hedge maze we finally made it to the dump just outside of the Goblin City. The same thing happened then as it did before. We got attacked by a goblin in a giant metal suit (which Eirian melted) and then Jareth sent his goblins armies out to stop us reaching the castle. The battle was long and hard, especially without Ludo and his ability to call the rocks. It made me realise all the more just how much I missed him, Sir Didymus and Hoggle.

Just as it seemed like Eirian and I were about to be killed by goblins a voice shouted ou "STOP!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Music Box

_**Hey again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to the various lists especially kittycat-popko, the original author of this story.**_

_**I know that I've put a lot of references to 'The Lord of the Rings**_**' but in my opinion it is a modern classic, as well as the first real fantasy book.**

**I don't own '**_**Labyrinth**_**' or any of it's characters and I've just adopted this story from kittycat-popko. I also don't own any of the other movies, books ect that I've referenced.**

**Chapter 5**

_Just as it seemed like Eirian and I were about to be killed by goblins a voice shouted out "STOP!"_

I whirled towards the sound of the voice. It was Jareth looking very smug.

"Looks like you've lost precious." He smirked. His cocky attitude made me see red.

"Listen, you cocky fucking bastard! If you hadn't cheated again and stolen those 3 hours from me then I'd have won!" I yelled. Everyone was silent around me. It seems that I was the first person to speak to him like that.

"Maybe, but it seems like you had help again. Who's this?" He replied in a dangerously calm voice.

"I'm not one of you subjects Goblin King so don't try to condescend me. I'm Eirianwen Frith." Eirian growled.

"Oh yes, the visiting Dragon dignitary, so why are you helping a runner?" Jareth asked her, anger simmering beneath his calm.

"If I hadn't helped then she would have died several times! And I'm not in the habit of leaving someone with Welsh blood to fend for themselves in dangerous situations!" She snarled, her anger more out in the open.

"How did you know that I'm part Welsh? I never told you that my dad's granddad is Welsh." I asked.

"Because I'm _y Ddriag Goch_ I'm the protector of the Welsh. It's a bit hard to explain but I can _**see**_ the Welsh part of you." She replied, smiling at me.

"Well, that's all very nice but I think it's time you came with me precious." Jareth said, rudely interrupting us.

"Not a hope in Hell!" I spat before running back into the Labyrinth. Luckily for me I could remember the way that Eirian and I had come perfectly so in less than half an hour I was back in the same place as the dead spider. But at this moment, my luck ran out. 

Stood in front of the only other exit was another giant spider, even bigger than the last one. It began to stalk menacingly towards me, staring at me with its eight huge eyes. Jareth suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Remember our agreement precious, you lost." He said, his voice clearly annoyed but I wasn't paying him any attention. I was too busy staring past him at the spider.

"What _**are**_ you staring at?" He grumbled as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Whoa!" He gasped as his eyes took in the monster that was slowly making its way towards us. He pulled himself in front of me.

"Stop right there!" He growled. The spider stopped and seemed slightly unsure of itself.

"What are you doing in my Labyrinth?" Jareth demanded. The spider made several hissing clicks, as if it was responding.

"I don't care! You can't just move in here and start trying to kill everyone." Jareth snorted. The spider started doing the hissing clicks again, this time more furiously.

"It's responding." I whimpered before everything went black.

Jareth

"It's responding." Sarah whimpered behind me. I turned to look at her.

"Of course it is…Sarah?" I asked as I saw her faint. '_Typical_' I thought as I caught her and pulled her into my chest. The _Corynod Mawr _took this opportunity to begin coming towards me again.

"Oh no you don't." I said before forming a crystal and throwing it at the creature. As soon as it hit it the crystal burst in a shower of glitter and shrank the _Corynod Mawr _to the size of bottle cap. It ran towards me, making indignant noises.

"Language! I chuckled. It carried on running towards me, still swearing at me in it's language.

"Oh shut up!" I said finally before stepping on it and crushing it. I then transported Sarah and myself back to the castle.

When we appeared in the throne room Eirianwen was stood talking to Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle about Sarah. When they saw her in my arms they rushed over.

"My lady? What happened to her?" Sir Didymus jabbered. At the same time Ludo was saying "Sawah?" and Hoggle was glaring at me.

"What did ya do to 'er?" He said in what I think was supposed to be a threatening manner.

"She's fine, she just fainted. And I didn't do anything to her except save her life." I sighed, answering their questions.

"Oh, Eirianwen. Was there something you forgot to mention? Such as the presence of a pair of _Corynod Mawr_?" I asked innocently. Eirianwen instantly paled.

"It's mate retuned? What did it do to her?" She demanded looking concerned.

"Nothing except almost frighten her to death. What happened to the other one?" I asked, remembering the charred remains.

"I changed into my _ddriag_ form and burnt it." She replied simply. I shuddered slightly and snagged a passing goblin.

"Go and make sure that Lady Sarah's chambers are ready." I ordered before it scurried away.

It turns out the household servants had already gotten the room prepared and it was ready for her. I took her up to her chambers and laid her on the bed.

"Cara 'ch Sarah." I whispered before kissing her softly on her forehead and leaving the room.

Sarah

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, feeling very confused. It was a very beautiful room and it looked slightly familiar while at the same time not. The bed was a large four-poster with red velvet drapes and red silk sheets. Thin white curtains were blowing gently in the wind from the open balcony doors with thicker red velvet curtains open at the sides. Thick red sheepskin rugs were across the stone floor at various points There was a fire burning in a large, open fireplace and a red chair sat in front of it. Sat in the chair, reading a book with a blue leather cover, was Jareth. At that moment it all came flooding back to me and I realised roughly where I was and why.

"You're awake." He smiled, putting down the book.

"Where am I and what are you doing in here?" I demanded.

"You're in my castle." He replied simply.

"I gathered that, whereabouts in the castle and you still haven't answered my other question." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're in your chambers and is there anything wrong with me visiting my future queen?" He replied.

Slowly it dawned on me what he'd said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Music Box**_

Hey again, so I've just realised that I'm using a lot of Welsh which not many people will understand. If you want me to translate what I've used then just let me know and I'll quite happily do it for you. Also I'm going to do interviews with the various characters so if you have any questions for them then let me know what they are and I'll add them in.

I was actually going to cut out the section about Jareth's family but he had a bit of a temper tantrum and wouldn't let me. He even threatened to put me in an oubliette if I took it out!

I know that I've put a lot of references to '_The Lord of the Rings_' but in my opinion it is a modern classic, as well as the first real fantasy book.

I don't own '_Labyrinth_' or any of it's characters and I've just adopted this story from kittycat-popko. I also don't own any of the other movies, books ect that I've referenced.

**Chapter 6**

_Slowly it dawned on me what he'd said._

"WHAT?!?!?!?! I'M _**NOT**_ YOUR FUTURE QUEEN! IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN I DIDN'T ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSAL!" I screamed at him.

"Well why else would I want you to be here? And that won't matter, you'll accept my next one I'm sure." He smirked before transporting himself out of the room. I vented my frustration verbally for several minutes. A soft and timid tapping at the door stopped me in my tracks and I ran over to the door before yanking it open.

"Yes?" I asked the girl standing there. She was very short, about 5'3" with long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"M-m-my name is Elwen, my lady. I-I-I was asked to come a-a-and be your maid." She stuttered. I had a slight feeling that she was scared of me.

"Thank you Elwen, I was just thinking about getting dressed. What would you recommend?" I smiled reassuringly. I figured that as long as I was being held against my will should at least try to get along with someone.

As much as I hated to admit it, I loved the dresses that Jareth had had made for me, they were all faintly medieval, in a wide range of colours and very beautiful. Elwen helped me pick out a dark red silk gown with yellowy-cream trim and off the shoulder sleeves (**Picture on profile**). It fit like a glove and the silk was so soft against my skin. After I was dressed she then led me to the dressing table and sat me down. She brushed my hair before piling it on top of my head. She put deep red lipstick on my lips to accentuate them. She wandered off to look for something else in the closet while I looked in the mirror. I looked like something out of an Arthurian legend. Elwen came back holding a box.

"His majesty said that he wanted you to wear this when he sent me to you." She said looking sheepish.

"Well I won't make a fuss to you." I smiled. I knew that it wasn't her fault that Jareth had decided that I was his queen without actually asking me.

She opened the box and gently brought out a delicate silver crown. On each of the points there were small round moonstones and there were various different types of jewels around it. Carefully she put it on my head over the soft pile of my hair. Just as she finished there was a firm knock on the door and it opened. Jareth himself strode in and looked me up and down.

"You are looking breathtaking precious. I came to ask you if you would like to come and have breakfast." He smirked. I was about to scream at him again but I decided against it as it would probably terrify Elwen.

"I'm afraid I'm disinclined to acquiescence to your request." I said haughtily. Jareth looked over at Elwen.

"Leave us." He said sharply. Elwen nodded with a small squeak and practically ran out the door.

"You didn't have to do that to her…" I began but he put a finger to my lips, stilling them.

"I understand that you might be annoyed at me, however needlessly, but you _**should**_ eat. You haven't eaten in hours." He said softly.

"Fine." I said, stalking to the door. Jareth strode over and opened it before I could. He then offered me his arm which he insisted I took.

As we entered the dining hall where breakfast was being served I was hit by the appetising smell of pancakes and hot buttered toast. As hard as I tried to pretend that I wasn't really hungry, my stomach gave me away.

"Hungry precious?" Jareth chuckled slightly. I growled at him but sat down to eat. Our conversation lulled as we ate but once we'd finished Jareth cleared his throat.

"Precious, there's going to be a masquerade ball tonight and I'm afraid that you're required to attend. I'll come and collect you from your room just before it starts. Until you need to start getting ready feel free to go to the library or wander round the gardens. All I ask is that you don't go into the Labyrinth or the goblin city, some of our guests are not as civilised as you might expect and I know for a fact that they're in the city and the Labyrinth." He said before vanishing.

I was tempted to ignore him and go into the city but I knew that Elwen would be the one to have to try and find me and I didn't want to cause her any trouble. In the end I wandered into the library to try and find a good book to read. The only one that remotely interested me was a large book of Celtic myths, bound in green leather with silver lettering. Outside the sun was shining so I took the book into the gardens to read it. I read for hours, completely absorbed. I think at one point I fell asleep because I started dreaming. I saw how Áine, the daughter of Mannánan Mac Lir and the love goddess, was raped by Oilill Olomh, the son of Eóghan Mór.

I woke to find Jareth putting his hand on my shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry to wake you precious, did you find anything interesting in the library?" He smiled softly.

"Yeah, um…I found this book of Celtic myths. I must have fallen asleep while I was reading about Áine and Oilill." I yawned.

"Yes, an interesting story. My mother always warned my sister to beware of mortal men because of that." He laughed.

"Wait, your mother?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Áine is my mother and my father is Fionnis. Actually they're going to be at the ball tonight along with my older half-brother, Geroid Iarla, and my twin sister, Meriel Orla. You'll get along really well with Meriel and her baby daughter, Róisín Tríona." He smiled, taking my hand and pulling me up. He escorted me back to me chambers, and handed me the book back just as he left.

"Enjoy." He smiled before walking away. As soon as he left Elwen grabbed me and began to get me ready for the ball. It took 3 fucking hours!

By the time she was done I felt like every single surface on my body has been primped and polished. I have to admit that I did look good though. I was wearing a full-skirted blue gown with white embroidery and matching gloves, a silver moonstone circlet in my hair, a silver and sapphire necklace with matching earrings and a blue glittery mask trimmed with blue feathers. This ensemble was finished off with a blue fan. (**Picture of all of them on profile**) She used blue eye-shadow on my eyes and left my lips their natural colour. My hair itself was a rippling mass of soft curls hanging around my shoulders with part of it swept up in the circlet.

I'd barely finished getting ready when there was a knock at the door and Jareth walked in. He was wearing the blue suit from that enchanted ballroom when he gave me that bloody peach and he was carrying the same mask as well.

"You look lovely precious. Shall we?" He smiled offering me his arm. I smiled goodbye to Elwen and accepted his arm. I'd assumed that we were just going to walk down to the ballroom but instead Jareth just transported us there instead.

I did get on well with Jareth's sister and his niece was so adorable! She had blonde hair in natural little ringlets and big forget-me-not blue eyes and had the cutest lisp. She insisted on calling me 'Aunt Sawah' (not that I minded, I doubt that anyone who saw her could make a fuss at being called her aunt). After a couple of hours Meriel (who looked so like a female version of Jareth it was scary) decided that her and Róisín should get some sleep and so began.

"See you tomowwow Aunt Sawah?" Róisín pouted.

"I'm sure you will sweetheart." I smiled softly before giving her a hug goodnight. After they'd left I wandered over to the refreshment table which was next to the balcony doors and selected a glass of wine. I'd barely started drinking it when I was grabbed from behind and a hand was slapped over my mouth. The person who'd grabbed me then began dragging me out the door. All that was going through me head was what happened to Áine and I wondered whether that was going to happen to me. '_Jareth…_' I thought as tears began to fill my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Music Box**_

Hey guys, I know that Sarah's now trapped in the Underground but I still have a bit of a ways to go. I also _**do**_ realise that I've quoted from '_Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_', it was deliberate, as is the quotation that I've used here.

Jareth was _**not**_ happy with part of this chapter but Sarah insisted that it was brilliant so he let it slide.

I don't own '_Labyrinth_' or any of it's characters and I've just adopted this story from kittycat-popko. I also don't own any of the other movies, books ect that I've referenced.

**Chapter 7**

'_Jareth…' I thought as tears began to fill my eyes._

As soon as I'd been dragged outside I was thrown to the ground and I felt someone get on top of me. I looked up into the face of a young man with black hair tied back in a ponytail and cold grey eyes.

"I'm surprised my dear. I would have thought that the Goblin King would have taken more effort to protect his mortal bride. It was all to easy to grab you. Don't be scared, my dear. I know you understand that there will be pain but I'll try to make it as pleasurable for you as possible." He smirked. As he did so I saw that instead of normal canines he had long sharp fangs. I didn't have time to dwell on that, however, because he then began reaching under my gown, attempting to remove my underwear. I started struggling and screaming for him to get off. He stopped his attempts to remove my underwear and roughly backhanded me across the face.

"Quiet! I _**could**_ make this a lot more painful for you, and I _**will**_ if you don't keep quiet." He hissed at me.

Suddenly he was thrown off me and I was pulled up into Jareth's arms. Eilian ran past us to detain the vampire, even though she was in an outfit that was slightly similar to mine. (**pictures on profile**).

"Are you alright precious?" Jareth asked me worriedly. I didn't reply but buried my face in his chest and began sobbing. Jareth wrapped his arms around me and began gently stroking my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"It's ok precious, I won't let him hurt you." He whispered. I looked up and gave him a teary smile to let him know I appreciated him comforting me. Suddenly I was ripped from his grasp and thrown to one side as the vampire threw Jareth against a wall. I looked over at Eilian only to find that she was on the floor unconscious.

"I was looking forward to tasting her! Because you stopped me I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." It snarled as its hand tightened around Jareth's throat. I picked up a marble vase and grasped up firmly before tapping the vampire on the shoulder.

"You like pain?" I growled as I swung the vase at its head.

"Try wearing a corset!" I spat at it as it fell, slightly stunned.

Jareth stepped over it and removed the vase from my hands. He drew me back slightly and kept an arm around my shoulders.

"Nice shot." Eilian smiled, coming over to us and rubbing her head slightly. The vampire looked up at her.

"You're supposed to be dead!" It gasped.

"Am I not?" Eilian smirked before holding her sword point at his chin. A troop of goblin guards came running up.

"Leave my kingdom now! If you ever return then I'll personally make sure that you're ripped limb from limb." Jareth snarled in the vampire's face before looking up at the goblins.

"Take him away!" He said flippantly.

Jareth refused to leave my side for the rest of the night; even when the ball was over. He escorted me to my chambers and stayed there while Elwen helped me out of my ball gown and into a pale pink silk nightgown. He did, however, turn his back to giev me some privacy. Once I'd changed and Elwen had left, Jareth took me in his arms once more and pulled me over to a sofa that now sat in front of the fire. He sat me down and pulled me close.

"Cara 'ch Sarah. Gwna mo dybied allais arwedda at choll 'ch." He whispered before pressing his lips to my hair.

"What does that mean?" I asked, even though I was feeling _**very**_ sleepy.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, fighting the tiredness. He sighed.

"You're still as stubborn as ever. What I said was '_I love you Sarah. I do not think I could bear to lose you_'. Happy now?" He said softly.

"Oh." I said, I didn't know what to say. I'd never realised just how much he loved me. He didn't say anything else but held me.

Eventually his breathing slowed and became deeper. I moved slightly to look at his face. He seemed to be asleep. He looked so peaceful that I just watched him for a while.

"It's very rude to stare you know." Jareth said smiling, his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes to look at me. In that moment time seemed to slow down. I could see his face coming towards mine but I didn't move and I found in that I didn't want to move.

His lips pressed softly to mine and I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. Jareth ran his tongue along my bottom lip. Shivering slightly from pleasure I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. As the kiss deepened I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Music Box**_

Hey again, it turns out I used 2 quotations from '_Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_'. Oh well! Some of you are probably wondering when I'm going to do a lemon and I now have an answer for you. Now. I'm kind of nervous about this chapter though because it's my first lemon so if it sucks then please be nice.

I don't own '_Labyrinth_' or any of it's characters and I've just adopted this story from kittycat-popko. I also don't own any of the other movies, books ect that I've referenced.

**Chapter 8**

_His lips pressed softly to mine and I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. Jareth ran his tongue along my bottom lip. Shivering slightly from pleasure I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. As the kiss deepened I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me._

His hands roamed around my body and as they brushed over my breasts I let out a small gasp of pleasure. Jareth took this as a good sign and did it again only harder this time.I let out a small moan, breaking the kiss. This left Jareth's lips free to move their down to my neck. He kept placing small kisses there as well as sucking and biting softly and I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck. His left hand was pressed against the small of my back, keeping me firmly against his body. His right hand moved slowly away from my breasts and down towards the heat that was beginning to spread between my legs. He reached the bottom of my nightgown and he gently skimmed his hand along my leg but not going under it to where I wanted his hand most.

I knew what was going on. He didn't want to freak me out because I'd just been almost raped but I didn't care. '_Fuck this._' I thought, deciding to take matters into my own hands. His mouth found mine again and we were soon making out passionately again. I unhooked my right arm and grabbed hold of his right hand before placing it much higher up on my leg under my nightgown. He pulled away and looked at me with his left eyebrow raised.

"Don't stop!" I said.

"As you wish, my queen." He grinned before claiming my mouth with his again. This time his hand slid smoothly up my leg. He reached my clit and he began teasing it with his thumb. I gasped from the sensation and moaned loudly.

"Oh god, Jareth!" I gasped. He chuckled before stroking my slit with his long fingers. I'm not sure when it happened but I removed his shirt and was proceeding to attempt to remove his pants but he stopped me.

"Precious, are you sure about this? I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later." He said, looking into my eyes seriously.

"Jareth, do you think I'd be doing this if I wasn't sure?" I asked. As I watched a slow smile spread over his lips and he helped me remove his pants. He started kissing my neck again as he removed my nightgown, sliding it sensually down my shoulders. Once he'd removed it, it was promptly dropped on the floor. He trailed butterfly kisses down to my breasts where he stared sucking on my right one and teasing the tip with his tongue and teeth. He then moved his attention over to my left one and started doing the same to that one.

By this time I was incredibly wet and the flames of desire burned through my veins.

"Ungh…Jareth, I need you now!" I gasped suddenly. Jareth positioned himself at my entrance and paused.

"I'm sorry if this hurts precious. I'll try to make this as painless as possible." He said huskily, his own desire evident in his voice. I nodded and waited for him to continue. Slowly he pushed himself into me before stopping to allow me to adjust to him. It did hurt a bit but there was also pleasure. When he sensed that I was ready, Jareth pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting back in again. He kept the pace slow at first but gradually began to pick up speed. My pleasure was building fast and I was getting close to my climax. Soon our moans were increasing in frequency as Jareth increased the pace even more.

I reached my climax very quickly after that and as I did my body shuddered violently.

"Jareth!" I screamed in pleasure. Jareth didn't last much longer after me.

"Sarah!" He yelled as he came, shooting his seed deep into my depths. He drew himself out of me and held me close to his body.

"It is inappropriate to reiterate me proposal right now?" He asked almost shyly.

"No, but it is kind of pointless. I mean we both know what my answer will be, my king." I smiled softly before kissing him.

"I take it that is a yes." He smiled back.

"Well duh!" I sighed. I would have said something bitingly sarcastic but at that moment he began kissing me again. I briefly wondered if there was going to be a round 2 but he pulled back almost too soon for my liking.

"Cara 'ch Sarah." He whispered laying his forehead against mine.

"Cara 'ch Jareth." I smiled back, copying what he'd said as best I could (well, apart from the name). He smiled briefly before lifting me up and carrying me over to the bed.

He gently lay me down on it before laying beside me and putting his arms around me once more.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About not being able to bear losing me?" I asked softly.

"Of course I did. And I'm not the only one. All my family would be desperately upset, especially Róisín. She'd be distraught if she lost her 'Aunt Sawah'." He grinned.

"But not as much as me." He said, suddenly serious again.

"Precious, if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do. But I'm afraid that that might happen because you're human." He whispered, pain shining in his eyes.

"There _**is**_ a way for you to become Fae which would mean that that wouldn't happen but…" He began but I stopped him with a finger to the lips, just like he had with me earlier.

"Jareth, I don't care what it is, just do it. I don't want to lose you either and I know that I can't be with you while I'm human." I smiled before kissing him. He kissed me back before kissing my neck as slowly and as sensuously as before. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck.

"OW! You bit me!" I gasped.

"For you to become Fae either my blood or saliva needed to be mixed into your bloodstream and that was the fastest way to do it. I'm sorry I hurt you precious but I _**did**_ try to explain." He said softly.

"Well that's ok then. But how are you going to make the pain up to me?" I grinned cheekily. I already had a few ideas of what he could do and it seems that he had exactly the same ideas as me because he kissed me again before thrusting into me once more.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Music Box**_

Hi, sorry it's taken so long for me to get this new chapter up; I've been trying to plan out what I want to do in my mind and I have a bit of an idea. I've made up for it by doing the longest chapter I've ever done. If there's anything that you think could be improved then please let me know, I always love to hear interesting ideas and I'll help anyone who wants to develop them. I know that Sarah suddenly sleeping with Jareth is a little OOC but she's scared and it shows that she's realised that she loves him.

This chapter is from Toby's point of view because I still want him to be an integeral part of the story and we all know that Sarah loves Toby by the end of the film.

OMG!!!!! Major name update!!! I was looking on a website for a name that I needed and I typed in 'Jareth' just to see if it's an actual name and it _**is**_! It's Welsh, and a form of 'Gareth', possibly meaning 'gentle'. I guess you _**do**_ learn something new everyday!

If anyone can guess what 'Kobold' means without looking it up then they'll get a big cookie!

I don't own '_Labyrinth_' or any of it's characters and I've just adopted this story from kittycat-popko. I also don't own any of the other movies, books ect that I've referenced.

Toby

'_It's not fair!_' I thought as I slammed my bedroom door. I'd just had another argument with mom and dad about Sarah. I knew that something strange had happened to her but they were adamant that she had faked her disappearance for attention and the publicity.

I _**had**_ hoped that I'd be left alone for a while but no such luck. Mom decided to follow me and be patronising, as per usual.

"Tobias, I understand that you're annoyed with Sarah for just vanishing like her mother but you can't take it out on us!" Mom sighed.

"I'm not annoyed at Sarah mom. She had no choice, I'm annoyed at you and dad because you won't listen to me. You never do! Sarah's the only one who'll ever listen to me!" I shouted back.

This, of course, had dad bursting in.

"Tobias, that's no way to talk to your mother now apologise." He said.

"No, I'm only telling the truth." I snorted.

"Right, that's it young man, you're staying in your room for the rest of the night." Dad growled. I could tell that he was getting annoyed.

"Fine!" I shouted. Lucky for me we'd already had dinner. They stormed out the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I might be 11 but sometimes I have to act older than I actually am, like now. I knew that no-one who was looking for Sarah would ever find her. My guess was that she was in the Underground. It's funny, I was only a baby when I was there but I remember everything that happened perfectly. I forgave Sarah for wishing me away, especially when I saw a video of myself before Sarah ran the Labyrinth for me. I was a right brat! Also mom and dad went out a lot leaving Sarah alone with me. I stayed in contact with one of the goblins from the throne room. His name's Kobold and although he's rather mischievous, he looks out for me. He's my only friend and he was actually one of the goblins that Jareth, the Goblin King, originally told to watch over Sarah. Anyway, Kobold told me that it's probably because I'd been partly changed into a Fae while I was there and Fae have different memories to humans.

My parent's and I didn't make up the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. In fact, over a week later we still weren't talking.

"Tobias, this has got to stop. You're going the same way as _**Sarah**_." My mom sneered Sarah's name. She's never liked her, especially as my first word was 'Sawah' instead of 'mommy' or 'daddy'.

"What's wrong with me having an imagination?" I asked sullenly.

"Because you don't need an imagination to be a stockbroker." She replied.

"I don't _**want**_ to be a stockbroker!" I yelled, making dad jump.

"Listen, it's a respectable job and you're going to be one and that's final!" Mom shouted, her face going red and blotchy just like it always does when she's angry.

"I _**HATE**_ YOU!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I…I…I wish that someone would come and take you away right now!" Mom screamed.

The lights flickered and went out, as did the television and all other electrical objects. A sudden storm broke over the house, just like it had 10 years ago. I rushed out into the hall and grabbed my backpack. I'd had a feeling that something like this was going to happen so I'd packed a bag ready. It only contained toys but they were special to me. There was Lancelot, the teddy that Sarah had given me, her old copy of 'Labyrinth', as well as all her old toys of her friends from the Labyrinth. I ran back into the living room in time to see Jareth appear in a cloud of glitter. He was wearing his Goblin armour, just like last time but unlike last time he seemed surprised to see me.

"Well _**this**_ is unexpected." He said softly. Happily I ran over to him. If anyone could help me find Sarah then it was Jareth. Mom and dad stared at him gob smacked, and slightly scared.

"Tobias, come away from him." Dad said shakily.

"Why? He won't hurt me." I shook my head. Jareth smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder, he knew I trusted him.

"How do you know that? And _**who**_ are you anyway?" Mom screeched, it would have been funny if she hadn't have been walking towards me, trying to get me away from Jareth.

"Because he's never tried to hurt me." I replied.

"That still doesn't answer who he is!" Dad bellowed, his face showed that he was livid with me. If Jareth didn't get us out of there quickly then things would get pretty violent. Like when Sarah refused to date this guy that mom tried setting her up with or when she told mom and dad that she wanted to be an actress instead of something 'respectable'. After that dad would often hurt Sarah.

"My name is Jareth, I'm the Goblin King." Jareth said grimly, I think he could sense that things were not going well.

"The what? Did _**Sarah**_ put you up to this?" Mom demanded but still sneered Sarah's name. As she did Jareth's face grew furious.

"I'm the person who wished-away children go to. And seeing as you wished young Toby away, he's coming with me." He snarled. Mom and dad just gasped.

"Of course, if you wanted to get him back then you could run the Labyrinth; but I should warn you, it's not easy. Only one person has managed to complete it." Jareth continued.

"And who's that?" Dad asked, seeming genuinely interested but both Jareth and I knew that he was just trying to get at me.

"Why Sarah of course!" Jareth smirked, I could tell that he was proud of her and so was I.

"_**Sarah**_? Who did she 'wish-away'?" Mom sneered. Then it dawned on her. She looked at me and the colour drained from her face.

"That little bitch!" She screamed, her face red and blotchy _**again**_. Dad was looking equally un-amused.

"If she thought I could be mean before, then she's going to get the shock of her life." He growled. Then he looked at Jareth.

"We'll run your stupid Labyrinth." He said roughly.

"Actually, only Karen can run it. She's the one who wished Toby away." Jareth smirked again. I think he was actually enjoying himself.

"No way, it could be dangerous!" Dad said adamantly. It made me sad that he thought it was too dangerous to attempt to get his son back, not that I wanted to stay with them.

"But not too dangerous for Sarah." Jareth chuckled humourlessly.

"If _**she**_ can do it then_** I**_ should have not trouble." Mom sneered again.

"I'll take that as acquiescence then." Jareth smirked before transporting us outside the Labyrinth. It was exactly as Sarah described to me in the stories she told. Of course she never told him that they were true but he knew they were.

"You have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth before your son becomes one of us forever." Jareth smirked again before transporting me and him to his throne room.

Sarah

The night after the ball I woke up to find myself naked in Jareth's arms. A few years previous I'd have been furious but I actually found myself elated. I knew that I love him, finally; and what's more, he still loved me. I looked up at his sleeping face and gently kissed the soft smile on his lips. This caused him to stir. He opened his mismatched eyes and smiled softly at me.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning." I smiled back.

"Not yelling? That's unlike you. I'd have thought you'd have been throwing things at me after waking up next to me." He smirked.

"Now why would I do that? I don't want to hurt my future husband and the man I love." I grinned. As I said that his face softened. We didn't have time to say any more at that point because there was a faint tapping on the door.

"Lady Sarah? It's Elwen, Princess Meriel and her daughter Róisín would like to know if you'd like to walk in the gardens after you;ve broken your fast." Came Elwen's voice.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Jareth grinned, kissing me. He quickly used his magic to change before transporting himself away. I ran my over to my nightgown and pulle it on before calling for Elwen to come in. She brought in breakfast for me and then went over to my wardrobe. She searched through it for a few minutes before pulling out a forget-me-not blue dress with a corseted bodice, a full skirt and half-sleeves trimmed in lace (**Picture on profile**). She left it on my _**very**_ messy bed before running a bath for me.

"I though you might want a bath to relax after what that horrible vampire tried to do to you." She smiled as she came back in once I'd finished eating.

"Thanks." I smiled. The bath was nice, I'd been feeling a bit sore from the night before and the hot water helped. I finished my bath quickly and pulled on a white silk robe before running back to my bedroom.

Elwen was waiting for me. She helped me into the dress although we did have a small argument about how tight my corset should be. I refused to let her lace it as tight as she would for a normal Fae lady (even though she didn't realise at the time that I actually was a Fae now). In retaliation she refused to let me have my hair simply hanging down my back, instead she swept it up into and elegant twisted style on the top of my head. This revealed my newly pointed ears to her which caused her to squeal in delight.

"Does this mean that you're going to marry his majesty Lady Sarah?" She asked, hope evident in her face. Smiling I nodded which caused her to squeal again.

"If you're not careful Elwen you'll deafen Lady Sarah with your squealing." Came a voice from the door. We both looked over to see Meriel stood in the doorway with Róisín. Meriel was wearing a dress like mine only in pale pink, her hair was hanging down her back (it was a _**lot**_ neater than Jareth's, not that I complain about his hair!) and she was wearing a circlet of silver leaves in her hair. Róisín looked so cute in a pink dress with gold and cream trim with red roses on the top of the bodice and along parts of the puffed sleeves (**Picture on profile**) and her hair hanging down in little ringlets.

"Sorry Princess Meriel, I'll just finish Lady Sarah's hair." Elwen said, embarrassed. I noticed that there were blue roses on the dressing table (**Seriously, I found some on Google images, there's a picture on my profile**). Elwen placed several of them in my hair before stepping away.

"Thank you Elwen. Sarah, I think we have a lot to talk about." Meriel smiled.

We ended up walking through the most beautiful garden I've ever seen, Róisín running ahead of us.

"So Sarah, what changed last night?" Meriel asked once Róisín was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully. Not knowing what she wanted me to tell her.

"At the ball last night you were a mortal and now you're a Fae, what happened?" She smiled.

"Well, Jareth sort of asked me to marry him and I said yes." I replied.

"What do you mean sort of?" Meriel asked, looking confused.

"Umm…some other things happened beforehand." I replied, my face going red. She seemed to take the hint and didn't ask me to specify.

"So you're going to be my new sister, I guess we've got a wedding to plan." She smiled and I smiled back.

We were sat in the dining room having dinner that evening while discussing wedding plans. Poor Jareth was in the middle of a huge amount of girly talk. When a summons came he looked slightly relieved.

"Sorry ladies, a child's been wished-away." He smiled before transporting himself there. Half an hour later we had just finished eating and were heading to the library when a little goblin, Kobold I think his name was, came running up to us.

"Lady Sarah, his majesty needs you in the throne room." He said. I looked at Meriel before running to the throne room, Meriel and Kobold on my heels.

"Jareth, what's wrong?" I asked when I got there. He was stood with his back to me talking to someone. He turned to face me and moved out the way.

"Toby!" I gasped.

"Sarah! I _**knew**_ you were here!!! Mom and dad wouldn't listen to me and then mom wished me away. And now she's running the Labyrinth but I don't think she'll get very far!" Toby gabbled so fast it seemed like he wasn't breathing. I had to get him to repeat what he'd said several times before I understood it. After that Jareth got a goblin to get a room ready for Toby who went to bed as soon as his room was ready. Meriel went to bed not long after, leaving Jareth and I alone.

"Sarah, why didn't you tell me about your father?" He said suddenly.

"What about my father?" I asked warily, praying that he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father was hitting you?" He sighed.

"I was embarrassed about it. That and I managed to move out fairly sharpish." I replied.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He promised before we went to bed.

He stayed with me in my chambers again, not that I minded.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Music Box**_

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I don't really have a very good excuse. I'm sat watching the last episode in series 4 of 'Doctor Who', the spinning Darleks are just _**genius**_! I've been watching 'Labyrinth' a lot recently and I noticed that I put the red door instead of the blue one as leading to the oubliette, sorry :-S.

So, I have a recommendation for you, it's a fantastic story called 'The Goblin Market' by Viciously Witty, it's so clever! J

This is going to be the last chapter of this story because I don't have any more ideas but I will do an epilogue _**and**_ there _**will**_ be a sequel. Basically it's just what happens to Karen in the Labyrinth so it's going to be fairly short.

I don't own '_Labyrinth_' or any of it's characters (however, I _**do **_own a copy of the movie) and I've just adopted this story from kittycat-popko. I also don't own any of the other movies, books ect that I've referenced.

Karen

It took me 3 bloody hours to get into the Labyrinth! And then there were no turns. There was just a filthy and dilapidated corridor. I ran down it as best and as fast as my tight white pencil skirt and pink heels would allow me. I must have ran for 2 hours at least before I finally managed to get find a turn, it lead to this strange forest. It was silent and was like any other forest, full of dirt and bugs.

"First chance I get I'll burn this place to the ground, maybe that will encourage _**him**_ to not kidnap people!" I huffed.

My heels caused me to stumble through a bramble patch, tearing my clothes.

"Hey lady! Where you goin' dressed like that?" A shrill but silly voice said behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a rather silly looking furry creature. In fact it was the splitting image of a toy that _**Sarah**_ had had and had passed onto Tobias before she vanished to marry her beloved 'King' without a spare thought for _**me**_! She just upped and left meaning that Robert and I could never go out again, or at least we couldn't until Tobias was taken away. How selfish of the little bitch!

"What do you want?" I snarled rudely, I was in no mood to deal with silly creatures.

"We want you to play with us!" Said another of the creatures, appearing suddenly behind me again.

"I don't have time to _**play**_! I need to get Tobias." I said haughtily before attempting to walk away but they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. A group of about 5 of them jumped me and knocked me to the ground where they proceeded to attempt to remove my head which _**ruined**_ my hair!

By the time I'd gotten away from them I'd already used 8 of my 13 hours. I wandered for another 2 before I fell through a trapdoor which lead me to a stinking bog! I desperately clung to a ledge which _**destroyed**_ my fingernails but soon I began slipping. After several minutes I couldn't hold on any longer and I landed in it with a resounding splash. It smelled even worse close up I wasn't sure how long I had left but I knew that it wasn't as long as I probably needed. At this thought despair set in. It wasn't fair! Magic _**shouldn't**_ exist! It's silly!

At the end of my 13 hours _**he**_ came back.

"You failed to complete the Labyrinth so Toby will be staying here. Because you wished him away, you will remember him while others do not. But as an added punishment, your husband will also remember just what you did. And as you seem to have fallen into the Bog of Eternal Stench, you will _**never**_ be able to wash the smell off." He smirked before sending me home.

Robert rushed out the room as soon as I appeared back into it. After that he would spend as little time in the same room as me as possible. I never left the house again after that, let alone going out to dinner with Robert. _**He**_ was right about several things, I never could get the smell off and Robert _**did**_ remember, he never could forgive me. We didn't have anymore children and about 4 months after we lost Tobias he left me for another woman.

**AN:** lol! I think that gives Karen her just desserts!


	11. Epilogue

The Music Box

_**Here we go guys! The epilogue of 'The Music Box'! I hope you liked it and keep an eye out for the sequel!**_

_**I don't own 'Labyrinth**_**' or any of it's characters (however, I **_**do **_own a copy of the movie) and I've just adopted this story from kittycat-popko. I also don't own any of the other movies, books ect that I've referenced.

**Epilogue**

It was several month later that mine and Jareth's wedding day arrived. The day was going to be special enough already but I had a nice surprise for him. But that would have to wait until we were alone, after the wedding. At dawn Meriel, Róisín, Áine and Elwen kicked Jareth out of my chambers and began to get me ready for the wedding. Meriel looked beautiful in a bright sapphire blue and silver gown, her hair swept behind her head and hanging down her back in loose waves with a silver and sapphire circlet around her head. Róisín looked like a little angel in a royal blue and gold gown with a wreath of white roses in her hair and white silk ribbons in woven into her ringlets. I have to admit that I was still very intimidated by Jareth's mother; while Meriel and Róisín were beautiful, Áine was devastating, my imagination hadn't really done her justice. She had long dark hair that curled gently hanging down past her knees and bright blue eyes, just like Jareth's right one. She was wearing a deep red velvet gown with trailing sleeves and had a golden grown with bright rubies adorning it.

I didn't get time to notice anything else because they pushed me into the bathroom to bathe. As soon as I was done Elwen left cream lacy undergarments with pearl embroidery on for me to change into along with a grey silk dressing gown. After I was wearing these Elwen dragged me back into my bedroom and they set to work doing my hair and makeup. They left my makeup fairly natural but they spent hours on my hair, seriously! I'd only spent an hour in the bath but they spent 3 hours making my hair look 'amazing' as Meriel put it. Róisín sat herself on my lap and spent those hours distracting me. By the time they were done, there were only 2 hours until my wedding. My hair did look amazing, it was piled up on my head with a few locks cascading in soft curls around my face, they topped it off with a circlet of silver leaves, pale blue flowers and a large oval opal in the centre.

They stood me up and helped my into my wedding dress. I absolutely loved it; it was a full-skirted cream silk affair with and embroidered centre-panel on the skirt and the bodice with matching sleeves that were tied to my arms with ribbons that ended in floaty pieces of white silk that came down to a bit above my wrist. The bodice was corseted and they carefully tied it, making sure that it wasn't too tight on me and that I could breathe properly. Around my neck Áine put a silver necklace with a large moonstone held between two Celtic designs. They finished this quickly and we talked while waiting for Jareth's father to collect me. Because both Jareth and I refused to have my father anywhere near me Fionnis agreed to be the one to give me away, like Jareth he had messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Time seemed to fly by and it only seemed like 5 minutes had passed when Fionnis knocked on the door and entered my chambers. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one that Jareth had worn in the ballroom only in gold and red. It wasn't long before we were walking down the aisle towards Jareth. His outfit was again similar to the ballroom one but it's colouring was designed to match my dress. He looked proud as I practically floated towards him and before long we reached him. Fionnis placed my hand in Jareth's before going and sitting with his wife. Jareth and I turned to begin the ceremony.

The words we spoke were the usual ones, ones that had been spoken countless times before and would no doubt be spoken countless times after us, but I was sure that no couple would ever be or would have ever been as happy as we were on that day. The ring Jareth slid onto my finger matched my necklace, it had a circular moonstone held between 2 Celtic designs and was wrought out of silver. His matched mine, only it was a larger and less feminine version. When it was time for our kiss Jareth brushed my cheek softly and gently pressed his lips to mine. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow him to slip his tongue in with mine. As we pulled away I felt a soft smile break on my lips and Jareth smiled gently back.

After we and our guests had eaten our fill at our wedding banquet, Jareth and I led the way to the ballroom for the ball. The rest of the time passed perfectly, Jareth and I waltzed gracefully around the dance floor for several songs before taking a break. I also danced with my new father-in-law for a while. By the time the last of our guests had departed later that night I was exhausted. My new family and Toby wished Jareth and I goodnight before they went to their own beds and left Jareth and I to go to ours.

When we entered the room we kissed passionately for several mintues before I pulled away. Jareth looked a little confused and slightly hurt.

"Before we carry on I have something I need to tell you." I whispered softly.

"What's the matter precious?" He asked, his voice wary. I could tell that he was worrying that I was beginning to regret marrying him, my dear, sweet, silly fool.

"I have a surprise for you." I smiled, trying to reassure him. It worked because he simply looked curious.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered in his ear. He looked surprised for a few moments but slowly a happy smile spread across his face.

"How many months?" He asked, placing his left hand gently on my abdomen.

"3." I replied, placing my left hand on his. He leaned towards me and kissed me gently.

"_Cara'ch cariad_." He smiled.

"_Cara'ch_." I smiled back before he claimed my mouth with his once again.

_6 months later:_

Pain regularly shot through me as my contractions began to occur more often.

"ARGGHHHHH!!!!!! FUCK!" I screamed in pain. Jareth was stood at my side looking worried and holding my hand.

"If you _**even**_ consider getting me pregnant again for the next 2 years then you are in _**big**_ trouble!" I growled through gritted teeth. My breath was coming in pants and I could tell that it wasn't going to be too much longer. The midwife, one of the higher Goblins and a Healer, started telling me to push which I complied with. Soon the cries of a newborn child filled the air.

"It's a son." She smiled before cutting the umbilical cord and handing mine and Jareth's son to Elwen who dried him carefully and wrapped him in a blue blanket. I didn't have time to dwell on the birth of my son and Jareth's heir because at that moments the contractions started again. This time it didn't hurt as much and it wasn't very long before there was another cry filling the air.

"A daughter, you majesty." The midwife smiled softly before she cut my daughter's umbilical cord before drying and wrapping her in a pale pink blanket. Once the afterbirth had come I looked over at Jareth and saw tears shining in his eyes. He smiled at me before kissing me on my forehead, something that I'd have rather he didn't do as it was quite sweaty and some of my hair was sticking to it.

Elwen handed our son to me and our daughter to Jareth before leaving the room to tell our family.

"Have you chosen any names for your children?" The midwife asked softly. I nodded and looked at Jareth.

"We decided on Caoimhe for our daughter." Jareth said shakily while staring at our beautiful baby girl.

"And Seth for our son." I finished softly. Like me Caoimhe had very dark hair but Seth's was lighter, more a deep and rich nut brown. Like all newborn babies they both had blue eyes but over the next few weeks Caoimhe's right eye became a bright and vivid green and her left became a dark brown. Seth's stayed a bright blue. Over that time I also noticed that their character's were becoming apparent. Caoimhe was gentle and calm and had a slightly cautious nature while Seth, though equally gentle, was slightly more boisterous and less cautious. I've never loved anyone more, well, apart from Jareth.

**AN:** Hey, I'm sorry if this isn't accurate for a birth but I've never experienced it personally, I've only heard about it.

Now for a slight sneak preview of the sequal: it's set 18 years in the future. Jareth and Sarah have become the High King and Queen and Seth has become the Goblin King. History has repeated itself and Seth has fallen in love with a mortal.

Right, that's all you're getting. I hope you'll read it.


End file.
